


Souls of Ink

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Hinny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse, Missing Scene, Prompt posse #3, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Now, though, there was something she couldn’t talk about with any of her brothers.Or better,someone.{Written for the prompt posse: “Think about someone who makes you feel good. What is it about their personality that you find appealing?”}
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle & Ginny Weasley
Series: Hinny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Souls of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friends on the Harry and Ginny Discord for providing the prompt and for helping me pick a title ^^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I freely used several quote from CoS
> 
> Ps the formatting is meh, sorry ^^'

Ginny was sitting on the bed, her fingers grazing the dark cover of the diary she’d found among her second-hand books. The thrill she’d felt upon finding out all the pages were blank was still pulsing in her veins: it was like an extra birthday present, and she couldn’t wait to use it. A little voice was saying she should have probably hand it over so her parents could give it back, but she ignored it. After all, the diary was fifty years old: that Tom Riddle guy was never going to miss it.

Flicking through the pages, Ginny felt the urge to write something down. 

She’d never thought about having a diary, before; there had always been at least one brother she could speak or write to if one of the others had driven her mad, and in the not-so-rare occasions all of them had acted like prats, she had vented with her mum, yelled in their faces, or stolen their brooms behind their backs.

Now, though, there was something she couldn’t talk about with any of them, something that was heartwarming and embarrassing at the same time, something that made her stomach squirm.

Or better, _someone_.

With her heart pounding in trepidation, Ginny opened the diary on her crossed legs, dipped a new quill in a bottle of red ink (she couldn’t afford to waste the black one), and traced the letter with slow, careful movements.

_This diary belongs to Ginny Weasley_

The red ink looked like blood on the yellowish paper, but the writing had come out nicely. Ginny was about to draw a flourish under it when the ink shone brightly on the paper and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.

She gaped at the blank page, bewildered. That was why Tom Riddle had never used it, then: it didn’t work.

Ginny tightened her grip around the quill, her eyes prickling in frustration. Of course she had to find something useless and broken and – and suddenly, unexpectedly, words oozed back out of the page, written in her very own ink. 

_Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle. It’s very nice to meet you._

The sentence faded away as quickly as her own words had, but not before she could read them. She stared at the page with a thundering heart, not daring to trust her eyes. How was that even possible? How could a diary _answer_ to her? Sure, the mirror in her bathroom talked, not to mention Aunt Muriel’s portraits, but this felt… odd. More personal. More _intimate_.

Taking a deep breath, she laid the quill on the paper.

_Hi_

Her words sank into the page once more, and she waited.

_Hi, Ginny. Could you tell me what year is this?_

_1992_

_It’s been fifty year since my diary was made, then. I wonder how did you come by it._

_I found it between old books_

_I’m glad you did, Ginny. I hope we’ll become great friends._

Not sure how to feel about being friend with a book, Ginny settled for a vague answer.

_I’ve never had a diary before_

_ I’m glad this is your first, then. _

_I don’t really know where to start_

_You can talk to me about everything you want._

_You won’t tell anybody?_

_I won’t. Your secrets are safe with me. No one else will be able to read what you write._

Ginny bit her bottom lip. It’d be wonderful to have someone willing to listen about her feelings for Harry without taking mickey, but how could she trust him?

_Promise me you’re not some joke by Fred and George_

_Who are they?_

_Just my stupid brothers_

_They’re always up to something_

_Well, I am not. I won’t ever hurt you, Ginny. I’m sorry that they don't treat you well._

She felt a pang of guilt.

_They’re not that bad,_ she hurried to write.

_You were upset at the idea they could mock you, though. I think they should treat you better._

Ginny kept staring at the page even after the words had vanished. 

Tom was right: she _had_ been upset at the idea, and they _should_ treat her better. 

It was easy, for them, to make fun of her: they could always count on each other, they didn’t know what it meant to be the only girl, to be the youngest one, to stay alone in that big house when they were all away. And now Ron had made new friends, now he had Harry Potter – _Harry Potter_! – and that Hermione, and he’d forgotten about her.

_I hate that they don’t let me play Quidditch with them,_ she scribbled, pressing her quill on the page.

_I don’t blame you, Ginny. It sounds very mean._

_They think I’m weak just because I’m the youngest, and a girl._

_How old are you?_

_I’ve just turned eleven_

_You’re about to go to Hogwarts, then._

Ginny smiled, a wave of excitement washing over her. 

_I am! My letter came two weeks ago, and I’ve bought all my books and stuff today! I even got a wand!_

_Are your Hogwarts books the ones you found me in, then?_

_Yes! I had to buy half of them secondhand, but you’ll never believe who gave me the other half!_

_Let me guess. Merlin?_

Ginny giggled.

_You’re so silly, Tom! But no. It’s someone even better_

_Better than Merlin?_ _I can hardly believe that._

_I swear it!_

_Come on, try again!_

_It has to be Dumbledore, then._

Ginny pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

_No! He’s younger than him_

_A wizard, then. When did he become famous?_

_Ten years ago_

_Then I’m afraid I’ve never heard of him, Ginny. I only know what I’ve learned before this diary was made._

Now that Tom had said it, it sounded obvious, and she felt stupid for not realising it. She dipped the quill in the ink, ready to apologise, but new words began appearing on the papers.

_I can learn new things, though._

Ginny sucked in a breath, and her hand trembled in anticipation while she wrote the next line.

_Would you like me to tell you about him?_

_I’d love to. He must be very generous, if he gave you half of the books you needed._

A shiver of excitement run down her spine. Here it was, the proof that Tom was interested, that he would understand, that he’d appreciate how great Harry was.

Her handwriting got messy, and blots of red ink dropped on the paper.

_It was Harry Potter! In person! I still can’t believe it! He just put them in my cauldron, like it was the most normal thing in the world!_

_He must be an exceptional wizard, to impress a girl like you._

_He’s the bravest I know!_

_I assume he doesn’t have a white beard, if he’s younger than Merlin and Dumbledore._

_Hahaha no of course he hasn’t!_

_He has black hair that are always messy and gorgeous green eyes and he’s so handsome, Tom!_

_How old is he?_

_He turned twelve a week ago. I still can’t believe his birthday is so close to mine! I’m so sorry I missed it_

_Twelve? How can he be such a capable wizard at twelve?_

_He defeated You-Know-Who when he was only one year old!_

_Not even Merlin could have done that!_

_You-Know-Who?_

Ginny inhaled sharply. How could she be so stupid? Of course Tom hadn’t heard about You-Know-Who. She’d much prefer not talking about him, but she couldn’t let Tom down. She swallowed and dipped the quill into the bottle.

_He was a very dark wizard_

_We don’t say his name_

_Why?_

_We just don’t_

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I understand if you’re scared. You don’t have to feel ashamed because of it._

_I’m not scared!_ scribbled Ginny, outraged.

_It’s not just me that doesn’t say his name! Nobody does!_

_He must have been very powerful, then._

A surge of odd annoyance rushed through her body.

_He was really bad_

_He hated Muggles and Muggleborn, and he killed a lot of people_

_Including my uncles_

_This sounds terrible, Ginny. Now I can see why the Wizarding World doesn’t use his name. Even if I’d like to know it, not telling me was very considerate of you. Thank you._

Ginny breathed deeply. Getting mad a Tom for not knowing things wasn’t the solution. He had asked her to explain, and she had done a poor job at it. She had to keep her temper in check. He deserved her patience. 

_I can tell you, if you want_

_You really would? I’d hate to force you to do something you're not comfortable with._

_It’s okay_

_I’ve never written it before, but I know how do it_

_I’m touched, Ginny. It’s incredibly brave of you to offer._

_It’s not a big deal_

_It’ll disappear in a moment as all the other words_

_You’re right, it will. You’re remarkably bright, other than brave._

Ginny had to bite her lips to keep herself from beaming.

_Thank you so much, Tom_

_It means a lot_

_It’s the truth. Are you sure you want to do it?_

_Of course_

_His name was_

_Voldemort_

_That is indeed a frightening name. I almost wish I didn’t ask you. We’re very lucky that Harry Potter defeated him. I wonder how he did it, at such a young age._

_You-Know-Who threw a Killing Curse at him, but he survived_

_He survived the Killing Curse?_

Tom handwriting had got sloppier, but Ginny understood: she still couldn’t believe it either.

_Yes_

_Nobody knows how_

_But he has a lightning scar where he was hit_

_I’ve seen it_

_What happened to You-Know-Who?_

_He’s gone_

_Gone? Do you mean dead?_

_He just vanished_

_Nobody knows what happened exactly_

_This is all very fascinating, Ginny. Thank you so much for telling me._

_Of course!_

_Was it the first time you’ve seen Harry Potter, today?_

_No_

_You won’t believe it, but he’s staying at our place!_

_He’s Ron best friend_

_Who is Ron?_

_Another brother. He’s an year older than me, as Harry_

_They met at Hogwarts_

_And they fought against an evil teacher to protect the Philosopher’s Stone! They say he wanted to give it to You-Know-Who to make him come back!_

_This is really impressive, Ginny. You're lucky to know him. He seems like a really brave wizard._

_Oh, Tom, he is! And he’s not only brave! He’s generous, and modest, and polite, and kind and that idiot of Malfoy was so awful, it was obvious that Harry hadn’t ask for it today, it was all Lockhart’s fault, but then Malfoy called me his girlfriend in front of him and it was so embarrassing!_

_Malfoy? Is he another of your brothers?_

Ginny wrinkled her nose at the mere idea.

_No, thank God! He’s just a stupid boy from Ron’s year, and he’s a Slytherin, and he hates Harry because his father was friend with You-Know-Who and because Harry is a great seeker and Malfoy is jealous of him! My brothers didn’t let me play with them the other day, so I’ve never watched him on a broom but Percy said he’s as good as Charlie and I can’t wait to watch him playing at Hogwarts! I still can’t believe that he’s Ron best friend, and that he’s here, in this house, sleeping in Ron’s room, and I keep getting red as a tomato every time he looks at me, Tom, it’s awful! Last day I sent all my porridge on the floor just because he came in the kitchen, I don’t know what to do! You have to help me!_

_I will, Ginny. I’ll do everything I can to make him see what a wonderful girl you are. I promise he won’t ever forget about you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ;)  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).


End file.
